


「プロポーズみたいだね」

by jaufea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, EP NINE KILLED ME AND NOW IM DEAD, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaufea/pseuds/jaufea
Summary: Something round and golden, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, how about that new episode preview huh (tugs collar  
> Give me more prompts please lol, I love these two sm.....  
> twitter @ _jaufea  
> tumblr @jaufeaa

"Something round, and golden?" Viktor repeated thoughtfully, a finger on his lips as if he had just realized something spectacular. Yuuri wass carefully unpacking his suitcase, making sure his skating uniforms were hung correctly so they didn't wrinkle, while Viktor sat perched on his bed, Makkachin right beside him. "That, dear Yuuri, sounds suspiciously like a ring. Were you really proposing to me~?" The teasing lilt of his voice made Yuuri feel a ridiculous range of emotions, for something that small.

Yuuri's soft huff of laughter resonated through the room as he tucked his luggage under his bed and sat on the edge opposite of Viktor, Makkachin sprawled between them. He stroked her fur, ruffling up her ears before looking back up at Viktor. "I'm bringing you that gold medal," Yuuri says, surely, confidently, "that's round and golden."

"That's not very romantic, Yuuri," Viktor joked, joining Yuuri in giving Makkachin some love. She yawn and sprawls out further on the bed, resting her head on Viktor's lap, and Yuuri smiles. The whole situation feels _ridiculously_ domestic, and it's making his heart do stupid and weird things. Viktor had taken his request at the airport and turned it into something akin to a proposal, (not that Yuuri would be opposed, but shouldn't you be dating before you propose to each other?) and the train ride back to Hasetsu was not only comfortable, Viktor keeping his arm linked with Yuuri's the whole time, but it also just felt... right. Leaning his head onto Viktor's shoulder, sharing warmth... even though Yuuri was pretty much used to the rush of affection he felt around Viktor, it was like the mood had shifted into something more serious, but something that was still endlessly pleasant and exhilarating. And now here they were, in Yuuri's little room, sitting on their bed with his dog, and it felt a little bit like they _were_ married. Talking about how romantic their situation was. Or, how not romantic, according to Viktor. It made Yuuri unable to stop smiling.

"You mean, me winning my first gold medal at the Grand Prix in your honor isn't romantic enough for you?" The words came out before Yuuri even really had time to think about it. He had meant it as a joke, but he had said it  _way_ too seriously for it to be taken as a just a little bit of teasing, fond grin literally plastered to his face.

It was always amazing to surprise Viktor. Addicting, even. His eyes shining, his face showing only the barest signs of shocked blush. 

Gorgeous.

"It _is_ romantic," Viktor breathed airily, carefully examining Yuuri's face as he spoke, "but I was hoping for something more concrete."

The air stilled with the weight of his words, and Yuuri couldn't even bring himself to look at Viktor, casting his eyes to Makkachin who gazed up at him, like she was sensing his heart beating harder. She could probably feel it, actually.

Was Viktor actively trying to kill him? The heating up of Yuuri's face was practically _violent._ And he was probably taking way too long to respond.

"Do you want me to just kiss you or something?"

The air was still for another brief moment, before Viktor burst out in a fit of laughter, throwing his head back with a hand on his chest. Yuuri let out a small giggle, glad that his quip at Viktor's past words got across.

"Are you making fun of me?" Viktor managed to get out once his fit of laughter was through, leaning himself all the way on the bed as Makkachin hopped off. He was looking at Yuuri with that stupid, smug smirk he adored., one eyebrow raised in question. 

"Hm, just teasing, I guess," Yuuri replied, leaning back on his elbows and returning Viktor's gaze.

This. This was the comfort Yuuri wanted to hold onto for the rest of his life. This is what his season was about- this devotion, this desire to grab on and never let go- this love he had. It was so huge and encompassing that it should feel scary, but it wasn't. Nothing about the prospect of Viktor forever was scary or unnerving. The only thing that freaked him out anymore was the thought of Viktor going away.

He sighs, collapsing fully onto the bed and rolling over until he's face down, pressed up against Viktor's side. "I meant it, though."

"Hm?"

"The kiss. I meant it." Yuuri turned his head, forcing himself to make shy eye contact with Viktor. His face was still hot, he was sure Viktor could feel it radiating off of him like a fireplace.

The silence stretched for what felt like an eternity, Yuuri's confidence cracking with each ticking second until he was about to open his mouth to rescind the offer and play it off as a joke, only to be stopped by Viktor's expression- he is positively _beaming,_ and Yuuri's heart most definitely skips a beat.

"I made my offers first," he said simply, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri's lips.

It's quick. Too quick., Yuuri wants it to last forever, but Viktor draws back before he can even finish that thought. But it's soft, and warm, and a million times more tender and intimate than the kiss Viktor barreled into at the China cup.

Yuuri didn't even realize how tightly his eyes were screwed shut until Viktor pushed his hair out of his face, coaxing them open. "You're so cute, Yuuri, do you know that?"

Yuuri could only bury his face in Viktor's shoulder as a response, holding onto him tightly, which made Viktor snicker. "Was it really so surprising?"

"Of course," Yuuri huffed indignantly, muffled into his shoulder, "even if you did it before, we never even really talked about it after, so..."

"Was I not _obvious_ enough with my flirting? Your flirted back!" He chucked happily, pressing another kiss to Yuuri's temple, making the younger man squirm in delight, and put on a higher voice to imitate Yuuri. "I'll show the whole of Russia my love," he lilted, with a dramatic flourish of his hand, "does that sound about right to you, hm?"

"Oh my god," Yuuri said, trying halfheartedly to roll away from Viktor's hug.

Viktor only held onto him tighter, curling around Yuuri like an octopus. "It was so unexpected, but so _cute!_ Such Eros," he sang, nosing into Yuuri's hair.

"Eros isn't supposed to be cute!"

" _Everything_ you do is cute, Yuuri~" Viktor finally looked to Yuuri, smiling down at him with a disgustingly happy and contended look. It made Yuuri feel so, so loved and so anxious at the same time. This was really happening. He couldn't help the hand that cupped Viktor's cheek, surging forward to finally initiate a kiss of his own.

It was much sloppier (Yuuri wasn't working with a lot of experience) and their noses clashed, but a chuckle into each others mouths and a slight readjustment and everything was forgotten, and they laid there exchanging shy, quick kisses in the soft lamplight of Yuuri's bedroom.

Once they finally parted, Yuuri grinned up at Viktor, who was wearing a similar smile. "We've been dancing around this for ages," he blurted, not wanting to miss the chance to say what was on his mind yet almost fighting through it at the same time, "do you want to? Be? Something?" He gestured wildly between their still entangled bodies with his free hand, nerves settling in as he fumbled through his question. "Like, a _real_ something, instead of just flirting all the time. Like, a real couple, like my boyfriend? Boy _friends_?"

Viktor watched him fumble through his thoughts, grabbing hold of the hand that was flying wildly between their bodies and pulling it up to his mouth to echo the kiss he gave it at the airport. "You mean, you want to start officially dating?"

Yuuri flushed. "Yes."

"And you think I'd say no after all the hard work I put in?" He snickers, kissing Yuuri's wrist before letting it go and shoving himself into Yuuri's personal space far enough to give him another, firm, proper kiss on the lips. "I can't get enough of you, we should just get married right off the bat."

"That-" and Yuuri cannot find the words to respond, so he instead puts his face back into the sheets and hides his growing smile. 

"But then I'd miss out on all the fun," Viktor continues, seemingly determined to turn Yuuri into a tomato, "I couldn't take you on dates like I want. And of course, I want to give you a proper ring. Something simple, probably? Or would you prefer something flashier?" His teasing is positively _evil,_ and yet Yuuri always fell victim to it.

"Just something simple," he responds, finally, quietly, searching for a holding Viktor's hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. "It doesn't need to be flashy or anything, when the time comes, as long as it's from you."

And at that, Viktor finally shuts up, a miracle in and of itself. 

"Like I said, all I want is for you to stay by my side, so..." Yuuri squeezes his hand, closing his eyes as he realizes just how _exhausted_ he is, "just do that. Please."

Yuuri doesn't even have to open his eyes to know that he had surprised Viktor for the second time that night. 

"Of course," Viktor says after a pregnant pause, having more meaning in them than two words have the right to. "Always."

Yuuri hums in acknowledgement. "So that's a yes?"

"To what?"

"To us."

Yuuri's eyes are still shut when Viktor pulls the blanket up over the both of them, pulling Yuuri in closely. "Yes, to us. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, the title is just Viktor's words from the new episode. 「プロポーズみたいだね」 = "Puropozu mitaida ne." = "That sounds like a proposal." (TY Julia for the correction.... how embarrassing)
> 
> Also I wrote this in like an hour and also it's almost 4am haaaaaaa sorry if it's bad, I'll probably edit it later I didn't even read through it lolol I hope you enjoyed regardless! Again please send me prompts on tumblr <333 peace


End file.
